


Joseph Kavinsky and the Four Horsemen

by Dream_In_Color



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Apocalypse, Character interpretations, Dream Pack, Four Horsemen, Gen, Implied Relationships, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, Joseph Kavinsky's Death, References to Drugs, Wordcount: 100-500, au but not really, barely over 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_In_Color/pseuds/Dream_In_Color
Summary: Joseph Kavinsky is pretty sure he’s the Antichrist and he’s collecting Horsemen.





	Joseph Kavinsky and the Four Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been doing some research on the Four Horsemen (I blame Good Omens) and this idea popped in my head already entirely formed which hasn't happened in *A WHILE* and wouldn't leave... so I did the thing.
> 
> It's very short but I was worried I couldn't do anything longer justice so I hope you enjoy!   
(P.S. My intended formatting was better but it got wonky on the site and it's 2 am so I can't figure out how to fix it atm.
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated more than words can explain!! <3

Joseph Kavinsky meets them, but not in the right order - which in hindsight is probably why it doesn’t work out.

He meets Death first, in the form of a golden haired boy with crooked shoulders and too-large ears and choppy hair like he trimmed it himself, but he looks at Kavinsky like he’d follow him to the end of the world, _which_, the boy laughs, _is where they’re headed_. His name, or alias he says, is Prokopenko.

He meets Famine next. A gaunt, bored-looking boy who sleeps through almost every class. He’s quiet and he takes to Proko quicker than he does to Kavinsky but he sticks anyway. Introduces himself as Jiang.

He meets War and Pestilence at the same time, going by Skov and Swan. They’re already acquainted, more than, if his senses tell him anything and he should know what that looks like by now. War wears tattoos and brightly dyed hair like armor, fire in his eyes and blood on his knuckles. That blood is Kavinsky’s the first time they meet, but War’s blood is on his too. _Been waitin’ for you. _

Pestilence agrees to come along because War does, but he smirks at Kavinsky and moves some of his magic drugs and is a better guard dog than any of the others. He dumps them all onto the movie room floor when they’re too plastered to make it anywhere on their own and watches over them, familiar enough with sickness to know it in his boys long before they know themselves.

Pestilence looks at War like nothing else exists and it’s then that Kavinsky realizes that’s how Proko looks at him.

How _Death _looks at him.

He was doomed from the first. 

He met them out of order.

It wasn’t the end of the world. 

It was the end of Joseph Kavinsky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 min and haven't gotten it beta'd so Constructive Criticism is welcomed and appreciated but please be kind <3  
Please let me know if there are any tags I missed that should be there. ^_^


End file.
